Girlfriend
by MiOnEtheBeSt
Summary: New title! Used to be Good Friends. This story is now completed.OC Ron and Hermione, BUT good. Ron and Hermione are really good friends. When will they realize something more is going on? You´re SO better review! Lol
1. Friendship

It was a Friday night and Ron was waiting for Hermione in his favourite armchair by the fire in the Griffindor commom room. She still had an Aritmancy class left, then she´d be free too. Now that they were good friends, he wished she had taken less classes. He regretted so much to have waisted all that time fighting, when they could´ve been in good terms, like now! "I guess I´m addicted to her", he thought. No, he was sure he was addicted. "I love everything about her. The way she knew all the answers, every curl in her hair, her bright smile. How can anyone be so perfect?". In fact, he was so lost in thought that he didn´t see her coming, only when she waved her lovely hands in front of his eyes and said, playfully, " Earth calling Ron!". He smiled up at her, grabbing her hands. "What were you thinking?" she asked. He got up, kissed her cheek , hugged her and replied,

"I was thinking about you, what else?"

"Hum, something good or bad?"

He laughed. "Good, of course"

"Then what good thing were you thinking about me?" "Well, mostly…how much I like you"

"Aww…how come I never noticed how sweet you are?"

"That´s because I´ve never been sweet before." He looked at her straight in the eyes and said, caressing her cheeks, "It´s been a whole new life now that we´re good friends. A wonderful life. I wake up every day and the first thing I think is that I´m going to see you, and I know it´ll be a great day just because of that. And when I go to sleep at night, I think that what I thought in the morning was right".

At this, her eyes watered and she sighed, putting her arms around his neck "Oh, Ron! It´s been wonderful for me too. So much that I can´t imagine my life without you beside me. And…I´m afraid to lose you".

"Don´t worry. That will never happen. I need you."

They hugged for a while, then Ron said, "I´ve waited all week for this. Now I have time just to be with my baby."

"Don´t you have homework and quidditch practice?"

"Aww, don´t spoil my happiness!"

"Don´t you think there´s too many people in here?"

"For my taste, yes"

"Let´s see if we can borrow Harry´s invisibility cloak"

"Where are we going?"

"The room of requirement".

"Wow, Little Miss Perfect outside after curfew?"

"I think you´re a bad influence, Ronald Weasley!"


	2. Flying lessons

Ron and Hermione reached the seventh floor corridor without any trouble. The passed trough the right spot in the wall three times, Ron thinking, "We need a place to be alone, just the two of us". The door appeared and when they entered, they saw a large, comfortable bed. Ron led an unsure Hermione to it, and they sat. Ron ran his hands in her hair, and said, "I just want to be alone with you. That´s all". Hermione nodded and smiled, more relaxed. She hugged him, placing her head in his chest. He put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "Quidditch has done you well", she said, referring to his now broad chest. "Like it, uh?". She hit him playfully and said, "Cocky, aren't you?" "Of course I am. With the most wonderful girl in school speaking well of me, what do you expect?"

And they spent a few hours like that, caressing and enjoying each others company, until Hermione decided they´d better go to sleep, or they´d wake late and people would get suspicious.

Hermione managed to get up in time for breakfast, but Ron didn´t, so she took him a few toasts.

"Thanks, baby. You´re going to watch the practice, aren´t you?"

"Of course. You´re ready? Got you broom? Then let´s go!"

Ron went eating all the way to the Quidditch pitch. Harry was already there, flying, but he came down when he sighted them.

"Hey guys! So, now that you two stopped bickering Hermione is even coming to watch more often! Maybe you should practice, too, to improve your flying, what do you say?"

"Well…I´m not sure. I never really liked flying."

"Hey, that´s a great idea! I won´t take no for an answer, you have a new flying teacher!"

"Oh…fine, but you know I rather stay on the ground., I warned you." She left when the others members of the team started to arrive.

When the practice was over, Hermione came down, said, " You were great!", and kissed Ron in the cheek.

" Thanks! But now, you."

"Oh, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Now, I think your greatest problem is that you´re afraid of flying. I´ll try to take that fear from you."

"How?"

"Taking you in the same broom".

He placed her in front of him. They were using Harry´s Firebolt.

"This is the position. Hold on firmly, I´ll support you with my hand like this", he said, and held her waist firmly

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"See? You can´t be afraid. Why don´t you try to enjoy the flight?"

"When I found out that wizards could fly I thought it was wonderful, but was afraid to do it myself"

"I´ll show you how wonderful it is, and you´ll understand why we like quidditch."

They set off, Ron gaining more and more high. He said a little loud to Hermione, because of the wind, "Close your eyes. Feel the wind in your face. Don´t you feel free?"

Hermione did what she was told and said, in a happy voice, "You´re right! It´s wonderful!"

"I´ll speed up a little". He did it, and asked, " Is it ok?"

"Yeah! Speed up!"

They flew for a while, until Ron, who was already tired from practice, came down. They mounted the broom and he said, "That was good for your first lesson. We´ll practice more tomorrow."

"I want to do it! You´re such a great teacher!"

"Don´t I deserve something?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek, putting her arms around his neck. He lifted her and turned her round. They headed to the castle. When they were climbing the stairs, Hermione fell and began to scream. She was clearly in pain. Ron was really worried, but didn´t panic. He asked her where it hurt, and she said, "My ankle". Ron didn´t ask if she could walk, he lifted her in his arms and began to walk towards the hospital wing.


	3. Jealousy

Madame Pomfrey had asked him to stay outside until she healed Hermione´s ankle. Even though it was a shot wait, Ron was really anxious. He started to walk in circles, as it looked like he was trying to make a hole in the ground. After what seemed a long time, for him anyway, he was allowed in. He almost ran towards her bed, and held her tightly when he got there. "My friend!", he sighed, "My dearest friend. Are you alright?"

"Much better now that you´re here"

"Really? That´s flattering! But seriously, is it still hurting?"

"No. Not anymore. I´m just in bed because Madame Pomfrey insisted that I should rest for a while, but I don´t feel anything. I´m fine."

"See? You got hurt while you were on the ground, and nothing happened while you were flying!"

"Yeah, the ground is not always a firm place."

They laughed. Ron looked at her and said,

"You scared the hell out of me, did you know that?

She laughed, and said, "You got more scared then myself. You´re so sweet!"

"You know I worry about you. More then I worry about myself", he said, softly.

"It´s no wonder I like you so much.", she sighed, and her expression could almost show everything she felt for him.

Half an hour later they climbed the portrait hole that led to Griffindor commom room together, and Harry quickly came to ask, "What happen? Colin just told me he saw you carrying Hermione to the hospital wing! You´re alright, Hermione?"

"I´m fine, now. Just broke my ankle, but Madame Pomfrey fixed it in a moment "

"She really fixes everything in a second, doesn´t she?"

"Yeah, I don´t know what Hogwarts would do without her"

"Hermione, weren´t you going to help me with that essay? Let´s go!" he grabbed her hand and led her to a table.

What was that? Hermione thought. He couldn't have been jealous, could he? Not of Harry! She´d really hate it if they started to fight again. They were friends after all, surely friends arent jealous of each other. This couldn´t mean what she was thinking, could it? Surely not. But then again, she wasn´t even sure of her own feelings!

"Ron. I was talking to Harry. What was that about?"

He sounded strange. Clearly embarrassed, she noticed.

"Do you wanna talk to me somewhere else?", she asked. He nodded, and so they went upstairs to the boys dormitory, seeing that everyone else was in the common room.

"So. What was that about?"

His ears turned red and he ran a nervous hand through his hair, looking down. Hermione place her hand in his, and caressed it, while she said, her voice softer then usual, "Ron. I´m not accusing you of anything. I just need to know what happened downstairs."

"I´m sorry, I was stupid. Even I can´t believe it. I was jealous of Harry!", he said, and seemed to be trying to justify himself in every word he uttered, "When he came asking about my baby, all worried, I thought, it was stupid, I know, but I thought I was the only guy who had the right to be worried about you!"

To Ron´s surprise, she didn´t reprimand him, on the contrary, she hugged him and said, "Don´t let it happen again, alright?"

"Sure"


	4. Sweet dreams

A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys, but unfortunately my life isn´t just Harry Potter…

After that tiring day, Hermione insisted that they should do some work after dinner. Knowing that Ron would eventually ask for help, she decided to do it with him. Ron finished his homework considerably faster then usual, but Hermione wanted to study some more. Harry was in the common room as well, talking to Neville. Ron swallowed his pride and went to talk to him.

"Can I have a word?"

"Sure", Harry said, in a much less resented ton then he had expected, which only made him feel worse.

"Listen, I´m sorry for what happened today."

"It´s alright. But I can´t really understand what happened. Were you jealous…of me?"

"I know, it was stupid. I don´t know what made me say that."

"I just wish you don´t start fighting again because of this"

"Don´t worry, it won´t happen."

Ron, Harry and Neville started to play Exploding Snap. Hermione´s eyes were filled with tears, and she resumed her studies. They played until there was nobody else in the room. Harry and Neville went to sleep, but Ron stayed to wait for Hermione. When he sat next to her, however, he saw that she was fast asleep. First he thought of taking her upstairs, then he remembered that he wasn´t allowed in the girls dormitory, so he´d have to wake her. He shook her arm gently, but she didn´t budge. He shook her a little stronger, it was no good. Then he started to notice how cute she was even when she was asleep. A stray hair fallen in front of her face lifted every time she breathed. He could watch her for how long he wanted. When he could no longer stand all that feeling bottled up, he leaned in and kissed her soft lips. She took a while to wake and realize what was happening, but she returned the kiss gently. They quickly pulled apart and looked at each other, and Ron stammered, "I´m sorry. I didn´t want to wake you". She was the one who captured his lips this time, and it was a longer kiss, full of love. When they broke it, Hermione said, in a dreamy voice, "So that means I´m not asleep? Because, if I am", she kissed him one more time, "Don´t let anyone wake me". They kissed for a longer time, and more passionately, until it was time to go to sleep.


End file.
